pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zwei
|kanji= ズェイ |romanji= Zuei |Rasse= Mensch |Alter= 16 (körperlich), +100 (wirklich) |Geschlecht= Weiblich |Größe= 160 cm |Augenfarbe= Silber |Haarfarbe= Weiß |Blutgruppe= AB |Zugehörigkeit= Baskerville |Status= Verstorben † |Alias= Doldy Noise |Aktuell= Doldy |Manga Debut= Retrace I : Innocent Calm |Anime Debut= Episode 1 |Japanische Stimme= Ryo Hirohashi |Deutsche Stimme= Peggy Sander}} Zwei '(ズェイ, ''Zuei) die auch Doldy(nach ihrem Chain) genannt wird, ist ein Mitglied der Baskervilles. Momentan hat Zwei einen illegalen Vertrag mit dem Chain Doldum. Sie benutzt Doldys Kraft, um rücksichtslos zu morden und beschreibt ihre Taten als "Performances". Zwei wurde am Anfang des Manga als zweite Persönlichkeit von Echo bezeichnet, welches sich jedoch in Laufe der Story als falsch erklärt, denn Zwei ist bloß das, was die Baskervilles und die Leute von Pandora Echos Körper nennen, wenn Echo und Noise in dem Körper sind. Aussehen Zwei sieht genau wie Echo aus, was daran liegt, dass sie einen Körper teilen. Sie hat schulterlange, weiße Haare und silberne Augen. Anders als bei Echo wirken die Augen, wenn Zwei die Kontrolle über den Körper hat, leicht wahnsinnig. Zwei bindet sich auch immer die Haare auf der rechten Seite mit einem zylinderartigen Haar-Accessoire zusammen. left|100px Die linke Seite steckt sie sich hinters Ohr. Genau wie die anderen Baskervilles trägt Zwei normalerweise den traditionellen roten Umhang. Allerdings ist ihr Umhang ein wenig anders. Die Umhänge der anderen Baskervilles werden mit einem Band am Hals zusammengebunden. An Zweis Umhang sind drei Knöpfe, um ihn zu schließen. Außerdem hat der Umhang Übergröße, weswegen der Stoff von ihrem Körper absteht und auf dem Boden schleift. Unter ihrem Umhang trägt Zwei ein kurzes, helles Bandeau-Kleid und Stiefeletten. Immer, wenn sie mit Echo tauscht, zieht sie deren Kleidung aus. Charakter Zwei ist das genaue Gegenteil von Echo. Während Echo sich eher ruhig und reserviert verhält, ist Zwei laut und direkt. Sie sieht ihre Kämpfe mit anderen als eine Show an, in der sie mitspielt und genießt es, ihr Gegenüber zu provozieren und zu verhöhnen. Oft left|170pxmanipuliert sie die Mitstreiter ihres Gegner, sodass diese gegen ihn vorgehen. Zweis Persönlichkeit erinnert an die eines Kindes, was sich in Sablier zeigte, als sie quengelte und voller Eifer nach Gilbert suchen wollte und Lotti sie zurückhalten und es ihr verbieten musste. Zwei ist sehr übermütig und rauscht ohne an die möglichen Konsequenzen zu denken in Kämpfe hinein. Dies endet oft damit, dass sie auf irgendeine Weise verletzt wird. Allerdings ist sie nicht nur in Kämpfen übermütig, sondern auch mit ihren Worten. Sie denkt nicht nach und redet frei heraus, was sich beispielsweise zu Beginn der Serie zeigte, als sie Oz erzählte, dass er 10 Jahre im Abyss gewesen sei, Raven in Wirklichkeit Gilbert ist und dass er in den Abyss gestoßen wurde, weil er eine Bedrohung für die Baskervilles darstellte. Alles in allem ist Zwei eine dominante Person und behauptet, der Körper, den sie mit Echo teilt, gehöre rechtmäßig ihr und versucht andauernd Echo aus ihm zu verdrängen, wenn Vincent Zweis Hilfe benötigt. Sie liebt Vincent und will ihm nützlich sein. Zwei bevorzugt als Waffen, genau wie Echo, kurze Zwillingsschwerter mit blauen Klingen, obwohl sie diese selten benutzt. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte '''Chain: Zwei hat einen illegalen Vertrag mit dem Chain Doldy. Durch Dolys Kraft kann Zwei ihre Opfer mit dünnen Seilen manipulieren und kontrollieren, sowohl körperlich als auch mental, wenn der Wille der Person schwach genug ist. right|170px Nahkampf: Zwei ist sehr geschickt im Kampf mit ihren Händen. Ihre akrobatischen Fähigkeiten nutzt sie zu ihrem Vorteil; eine Taktik, die Echo momentan benutzt. Allerdings kämpft Zwei nicht oft selbst, sondern verlässt sich eher auf ihren Chain und deren Marionettenspiel. Trotzdem kann zwei ihre Gegner, genau wie Echo, mit Leichtigkeit in Schach halten, indem sie Echos Zwillingsschwerter benutzt. Hohe Ausdauer: Zwei hat schon bewiesen, dass sie im Kampf geschickt vorgeht. Allem voran ist sie in der Lage, kontinuierliche körperliche Anstrengungen zu ertragen, ohne zu ermüden. Außerdem kann sie sehr hoch springen und in Kämpfen trotz kleinerer Verletzungen normal weiterkämpfen. Genesung: Da Zwei eine Baskerville ist, heilen ihre Wunden sehr schnell. Jedoch heilen ihre Wunden schneller als die der anderen Baskervilles, wohl wegen ihres jungen Alters und da Zwei und Echo in der Lage sind, die Plätze zu tauschen, sodass die eine sich erholen kann, während die andere aktiv ist. Zitate Zu Echo: *''"Poor Echo, you needn't worry. The Reverberation is going to die down soon anyway. That way you won't have to be sad anymore! There's no need for you to come out again. I'm going to kill your precious Oz Vessalius myself!"'' -Retrace 85- Zu Alice: *''"Halt dich da raus B-Rabbit! Es tut mir wirklich leid, da du doch endlich ein Gefäß gefunden hast!"'' -Retrace 7- Zu Gilbert: *''"Ahaha wie gemein! Dabei sind diese Leute deine Kollegen. Du bist ein wirklich grausamer Mensch geworden!"'' -Retrace 6- Zu Vincent: *''"In Ordnung... Ich gehe! Schließlich ist es für meinen geliebten Vincent!"'' -Retrace 34- (Anm.: Sobald die Kapitel, in denen die Zitate vorkommen, auf deutsch veröffentlicht werden, werden die englischen Zitate ersetzt) Auftritte (*) - bedeutet, dass der Charakter nur in der Erinnerung eines anderen Charakters vorkommt. Trivia *Vorlieben: Menschen, die leiden und Vincent. *Abneigungen: Gilbert. *Die Baskervilles sprechen von ihr eher als "er" anstatt "sie" und im Japanischen benutzt Zwei maskuline Pronomen. Körperlich sind Zwei und Echo jedoch weiblich. *Zweis Name stammt von dem deutschen Zahlwort „Zwei“, was eine Anspielung auf ihre zweite Persönlichkeit ist. *Zwei und Echo basieren auf Diedeldei und Diedeldum aus Alice im Wunderland. Sie sind wie Zwillinge, die im selben Körper leben, jedoch mit stark gegensätzlichen Charakterzügen. *Dieses Wortspiel funktioniert nicht auf Deutsch: Der Name von Zweis Chain Doldum reimt sich auf Tweedledum. Doldum nennt Zwei Doldy, was sich auf Tweedledee reimt. *Gilbert hat eine antagonistische Beziehung zu Zwei dafür, dass sie ihn vor 10 Jahren gezwungen hatte, Oz etwas anzutun. Raven basiert auf der Krähe aus Alice im Wunderland, die Diedeldei und Diedeldum verjagte, als sie sich auf einen Kampf vorbereiteten. Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Illegaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Baskerville Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Abyss Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Echo Kategorie:Verstorben